A clinical engineering program is provided for the Clinical Center that is devoted to protecting patients from hazards. This consists of establishing electrical safety standards, safety procedures and safe-practice recommendations through active participation on Clinical Center standing committees. In addition the program consists of active participation in standards-making activities, such as those of the American Hospital Association, the Joint Commission on Accreditation of Hospitals, the Association for the Advancement of Medical Instrumentation, and the National Fire Protection Association. A focus of the program is to investigate electrical incidents, such as electric shock to patients or personnel, and to plan corrective action. The program also acts as a resource center for advice on the general application of engineering to medicine. This is mostly accomplished through lectures and seminars.